Hachani
Hachani is a beacon of humanity's strength and their capacity to commit atrocities against the other races in the name of "freedom". Ruled with an iron fist since before the cataclysm by the Hachani family, the Current ruler is Shah Riaz Jabil Hachani who has continued the iron rule of his forebears but has taken a more expansionist strategy that his forebears starting many wars with the orcs, and recently a war with Sorreinn. Life In Hachani Life in Hachani is peaceful, but arduous for your run of the mill citizen. The harsh environment means all crops are grown in sparse oases the are scattered through the desert, must people are farmers working these unforgiving fields. Their work easily washed away by the unforgiving sands, however while their work is hard and unforgiving the mighty hachani cavalry keeps them safe from any orcs who wander south into the deserts. What few cities exist are built either on the coast or around large seemingly never ending oases that can sustain large numbers of settlers. For those in the city owning slaves is a common sight and many families determine wealth by the number and exocity of their slaves, with elves being a market favorite. Human slaves however are outlawed and anyone found owning a pure blood human slave is punished by execution. These slaves unwillingly build mighty works of stone and cement for their masters, and in return they receive the bare necessity for survival and a modicum of honor, with particularly well liked slaves earning their own residences although not their freedom. For those civilians too poor to own slaves and not fortunate enough to have farm land, they turn to the military. A well armed well oiled fighting force the Hachani army relies on its cavalry, mighty magic circles and early warning to fiercely strike and destroy any invading force. Recently emboldened by members of the royal family the army is a more prestigious position than ever, and they seek to push out there borders too claim more arable land. The life of a soldier is one of rigourus training and strict scheduling but with a roof over your head and food in your belly, and the ability to improve ones social standing. Standing below the royal family but above the commoners are old merchant families who seek in any way they can to maintain their position by ingratiating themselves with the royal family through gifts of wealth and skilled individuals to work in the harems and as servants in the royal palace. In return the royal family grants them first access to spoils claimed by the army in their wars. At the top sits the royal family, for a long time they were to be admired yet never seen but in recent years they have descended to guide the Hachani empire in all fronts. Religion The worship of the pantheon of the old world is rare amongst the people of Hachani, instead they worship the royal family as gods descended onto the mortal plain. The royal family originally fought these claims, stating that they were not gods merely the pinnacle of humanity, that all could reach the same level through a prodigious amount of hard work. This resulted in a theistic split that still results in fierce debate and the occasional brawl to this day. Cities Mukalla Dharma Ab'Dhalla Category:Country Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Setting